Danganronpa Fuera del pico de esperanza
by kenllirolirin
Summary: Mi primer fanfic sobre dangan ronpa tratare de enfatizar la relacion amorosa de todos los personajes


Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Danganronpa Fuera del pico de esperanza

Recien terminado el juicio contra Junko Enoshima los sobrevivientes de la escuela pico esperanza fueron a la puerta de acero que los tenia bloqueados en la escuela desde el inicio  
Naegi Makoto quien ahora tenia el control para abrir la puerta dijo sus ultimas palabras antes de salir de la escuela que los tuvo encerrados por varias semanas.

-¿Me alegra que alfin esto termine esto se parece a una graduación no lo creen?- dijo Naegi Makoto quien tras eso le sonreía a sus amigos y posteriormente presionaba el botón que abrió la puerta.

-Fuera de la academia pico de esperanza-

Hagakure Yasuhiro, Togami Byakuya, Touko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina, Kirigiri Kyouko y Naegi Makoto estaban finalmente libres, a partir de este punto tomarían caminos separados para continuar con sus vidas.

-Ahora que soy el único miembro vivo en la familia Togami tendré que hacer algo para cambiar eso, Fukawa tu vienes conmigo- dijo el ex heredero ahora líder de la familia Togami que se acomodaba los lentes –Ir con Byakuya-sama es como un sueño- dijo la chica con lentes mientras empezaba a babear, ahora Togami se despedía del resto –Si alguna ves tienen algún problema financiero recuerden que ustedes tuvieron el privilegio de estudiar con Togami Byakuya…- al parecer eso era lo mas cercano a amabilidad que el llegaría a mostrar.

-Ahora que se marchan Fukawachii y togamichii hacer eso que todos saben creo que también deberia irme- dijo Hagakure mientras sonreía al grupo restante -¿A dónde planeas ir ahora?- pregunta Naegi preocupado por su amigo –Posiblemente valla cerca de la costa por ahí puede que me valla bien con la adivinación y consiga un buen dinero HAHAHAHA- responde Hagakure demostrando su excéntrico humor –Si vas a la costa te acompañare después de todo necesito un lugar en donde nadar ahora que no puedo ir a la piscina de la escuela- dice Asahina quien se le une a Hagakure –Muy bien entonces en marcha sigan con suerte naegi kirigiri- se despide Hagakure y Asahina con una lagrima en su rostro abraza a ambos antes de irse.

Ahora solamente quedaban Naegi Makoto y Kyouko kirigiri el super duper preparatoriano de la buena suerte y esperanza y la super duper preparatoriana detective quienes habían pasado por tantos momentos juntos que no podían recordarlos todos…. Pero ahora ellos se separaban.

–Bueno creo que es el momento de decir adiós Naegi-kun fue muy bueno estar contigo en esta extraña experiencia- dijo kirigiri con una muy esforzada sonrisa para que no se notara que estaba apunto de quebrarse en llanto –Kirigiri-san lo eh estado pensando…. Yo realmente no quiero decirte adiós yo quiero seguir contigo por mas tiempo- dijo naegi con una muy seria mirada.

-Kirigiri quiero confirmar la situación de mi familia y quiero seguir estando cerca de ti si vas a continuar tu trabajo como detective no quiero que hagas nada peligroso y por eso quiero acompañarte para que estés bien y también por eso quiero que tú me acompañes a mí- dice naegi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

kirigiri se quedo callada por cerca de un minuto obviamente naegi estaba decepcionado pensando que la había incomodado con todo eso que el dijo –si tu no quieres eso solo dilo kirigi-_ -Kyouko a partir de ahora si voy a acompañarte a ti y tu a mi quiero que me llames Kyouko y a cambio de eso yo te llamare Makoto ¿te parece bien Makoto-kun?- Kirigiri ya estaba decidida a lo que quería y quería escuchar la respuesta del muchacho –D-de acuerdo Kyouko-San –dice el chico con rubor en sus mejillas -Muy bien entonces vámonos- responde ella igualmente ruborizada.

Ahora ellos por fin eran mas que solo amigos y compañeros para resolver asesinatos pero todavía les faltaba mas para ser una pareja

-Camino a casa de Naegi Makoto-

Makoto y Kyouko llevaban cerca de una hora caminando por las calles viendo como algunas estaban destrozadas mientras que otras estaban intactas pero igualmente no encontraron gente en ningún lado así que solo decidieron continuar hasta que en un momento…

-Makoto-kun creo que debemos parar deberíamos comer algo- dice la chica de cabello purpura  
-De acuerdo pero creo que será difícil conseguir comida, no creo que ahora vallas a caer del cielo con agua y pan- dice Makoto refiriéndose a como ella lo salvo del hambre cuando el estaba entre la basura de la academia –hmm bueno creo que debemos entrar a alguna tienda por comida… ahora que lo pienso ¿tu tienes dinero Makoto-kun?- pregunta Kyouko  
-Rayos olvidaba eso, al parecer no podremos comprar comida pero deberíamos entrar a buscar algo igualmente- dice Makoto

Tras decir eso ellos siguen caminando hasta encontrar una tienda de servicio en una gasolinera lo que no les sorprendió fue el no encontrar a nadie en los alrededores.

-Dentro de la tienda-

-Amm Kyouko creo que aquí no hay nadie por aquí tampoco- dice el chico con cabello puntiagudo –Ya veo entonces talves no haya problema si tomamos la comida… se que no es correcto pero ambos tenemos mucha hambre- dice la pelipurpura –Tienes razón así que Itadakimasu- dijo makoto tras eso le da un sorbo a su ramen instantáneo y se va a sentar afuera de la tienda, segundos después kirigiri toma asiento junto a el ella con una galleta en su boca se queda mirando a la nada con una mirada perdida y distraída hasta el momento en que se acabo su galleta.. No fue hasta que Makoto le hablo que regreso a la realidad.

-Hey Kyouko-san voltea acá un segundo- dice naegi, tras eso kirigiri voltea a verlo y muy repentinamente y muy sorprendente para kirigiri el posa sus labios sobre los de ella y luego de eso – tenias migajas en tu boca – dice naegi con una sonrisa en su rostro por cumplir su cometido, si bien no lo demostraba mucho el era un hombre echo y derecho, el continuo comiendo su ramen mientras que kirigiri aun estaba impactada por el beso pero ella no dejaría que el se quedara con el liderazgo tan fácilmente, kirigiri jalo de la chaqueta de naegi para que el volteara y entonces en cuanto el volteo la chica de cabello purpura salto sobre el uniendo los labios de ambos en un beso… el beso duro un minuto y parecía que ambos lo gozaban como nada en el mundo parecía que olvidaban que todavía tenían que ir a casa de naegi hasta que kirigiri se aleja y dice.

- Con esto estamos a mano Makoto-kun - dice con una sonrisa confiada y egocéntrica dando a entender que ella quería estar al mando de la relación entre ellos.

- haha- rio naegi –de acuerdo entonces ahora continuemos no creo que falte mucho para estar en mi casa- dijo alegremente el chico de la buena suerte –bien vamos entonces- dijo la joven detective.

-Fuera de casa de Naegi-

al parecer por lo que se podía ver la casa estaba externamente intacta pero ahora Naegi se veía inseguro como si parte de el quisiera irse… -Tranquilo estoy contigo- dijo Naegi mientras tomaba la mano de el muchacho para relajarlo… - entonces entremos- dijo Naegi con una cara mas tranquila dando a entender que kirigiri logro su cometido.

-Dentro de la casa de Naegi-

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue una sala de estar completamente destruida un sofá con el algodón de fuera y varias fotografías rotas naegi estaba tranquilo posiblemente ya esperaba encontrarse con algo como eso sin mas por ver ahí el sube a ver el estado de su habitación lo que le sorprendió mucho fue el encontrarla casi intacta lo único que el podía apreciar como un cambio era la ausencia de algunos muebles en su cuarto pero aun estaba ahí su computadora y su cama además de algunos cambios de ropa que el ya tenia como necesidad desde algún tiempo atrás.

-bueno Kyouko-san parece que de verdad no ahí nadie mas en mi casa... ¿te parece bien quedaros a dormir aquí?-  
-de acuerdo Makoto por mi no hay problema- dice la chica  
- Ok espera un segundo mientras busco con que cambiar mi ropa digo a pasado tiempo de que no uso otro conjunto- dijo eso mientras se quitaba su vieja ropa y la dejaba en el piso  
-bien esperare aquí afuera – dijo kirigiri quien salió de la habitación

-De acuerdo estoy vestido- dice Naegi mostrando que ahora llevaba un conjunto distinto (una camisa negra que sobre ella llevaba una chamarra café desabrochada, un pantalón negro y unos tenis negros y rojo)

-Valla parece que tu estilo de vestimenta es muy predecible eres totalmente un libro abierto- dijo kirigiri con algo de sonrojo al ver a su querido  
-hahaha creo que tienes razón Kyouko-

pasando el rato mientras Naegi le enseñaba su destrozada casa a Kirigiri se hizo de noche y ambos necesitaban dormir el mañana seria un día duro para ellos

-Bueno es tiempo de dormir supongo que no podre dormir en la sala así que dormiré en el piso afuera de mi habitación y tu puedes dormir en mi cama- dice naegi  
-La verdad es que a mi no me molestaría si t-tu y yo compartimos la cama Makoto-kun- dijo kirigiri mostrando que ella quería ir mas lejos con naegi  
- D-de acuerdo Kyouko -

Ahora ambos estaban en la cama y parecía que Naegi no podría dormir mientras que Kirigiri estaba durmiendo tranquilamente bueno Naegi tenia obviamente muchas cosas en mente así que era normal esperarse que el no pudiera descansar pero entonces por su mente paso un pensamiento –Kyouko Kirigiri estaba junto a el así que podría salir delante de lo que fuera- el abrazo el cuerpo de Kirigiri beso su cabello y dijo en voz baja –Te amo Kyouko- …  
-También te amo Makoto- respondió la chica que al parecer no estaba dormida dejando sonrojado a naegi pero luego de eso prefirieron ya no decir mas palabras porque seria ya demasiado para sus corazones por un día y después de todo ellos tenían una vida juntos por delante.

Fin del capitulo 1.


End file.
